What's This Feeling
by Jibun Teki
Summary: Inuyasha has a werid feeling for Kagome but doesn't know what it is. Will he get the chance to tell her? First story and its a lot harder to do summeries than I thought. Inu/Kag
1. Where is She?

Authors Note: Please review, but no Flames please. This is my first FanFic so tell me what I need to fix.  
  
* ...* means a thought that the characters are having.  
Inuyasha was getting worried, though he would never admit it. Why hadn't Kagome returned from her own era yet? She promised she would only be gone for two days. She hadn't returned and she had been gone for almost a week.  
  
"Where is that girl?!" Inuyasha asked knowing that no one would answer. He was all alone sitting on the well that connected his time and Kagome's. Always alone. That's Inuyasha.  
  
He had been alone for along time. Leaving the group. Thinking. When he was with Kagome he felt something. But he couldn't put his finger on it. A different feeling one he hadn't felt in a long, long time.  
  
It was almost dark when Inuyasha decided to go and get Kagome and bring her back to him. Jumping in the well and leaving the Feudal Era into Kagome's. The journey seemed so long. It never seemed to take this long, but he finally made it into the present.  
  
Now in Kagome's well house, he climbed out and headed for the house. The sun was almost all the way down when Inuyasha realized that it was the night of no moon. He could feel his demonic energy draining.  
  
When he reached the house he was completely in human form. Sota answered the door in his P.J.  
  
"Inuyasha?! What are you doing here?" Sota said kind of shocked. He looked so exhausted. Like he hadn't slept in days.  
  
"I have come to check on Kagome. She said she would be back three days ago. I was just mad because I wanted to look for Jewel Shards." *Okay worried, but I can't let them know.* Inuyasha replied. "Are you okay?" He asked kind of concerned.  
  
As soon as Inuyasha had mentioned Kagome's name Sota froze. Shaking even. Frightened almost. His mom came to the door placing a hand on Sota's shoulder. His shaking had slowed down, but was still there.  
  
"Inuyasha, umm...please come in, we have some bad news." Inuyasha walked in not taking his eyes off of Kagome's mother. Every step he took he got a little more worried. *What could be so bad that it would worry Sota and his mother so bad.* Inuyasha thought the worst has he followed into the living room. 


	2. What's Wrong?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor will I ever.  
  
Inuyasha sat down in the living room. After she put Sota to bed she sat down and was silent, as if looking for the right words. After what seemed like a life time she opened her mouth and closed it looking for the right words. Inuyasha was really getting scared now. Something was terribly wrong.  
  
"Where is KAGOME?!" He said this trying to keep the worry out of his voice. He trying to keep his voice steady as possible, but failed.  
  
She opened her mouth and tears ran down her face. "Kagome.is very very sick Inuyasha. She isn't going to last much longer."  
  
Inuyasha felt as if he were going to collapse right there. *What does she mean she isn't going to last! I saw her a couple of days ago and she was fine.* His mind was screaming at him. He could feel the blood draining from his face.  
  
"But I saw her a few days ago and she wasn't ill." Inuyasha mind had almost been completely fogged over when she spoken again.  
  
"Inuyasha, do you understand what I am saying?!" her voice sounded comforting and understanding.  
  
It took Inuyasha a second to realize that he was being spoken to. "Yes I understand."  
  
"You can see, but if you do you should do it quickly. She is fading fast."  
  
Up stairs Inuyasha looked in. Kagome was laying on her bed. She looked so peaceful and yet lifeless. He walked over to her bed and..  
  
A.N.: Sorry so short but I had to end it there you will see why next chapter. Review please. Ja ne Bethann 


	3. Awakening

AN: Thanks for the reviews and I'm glad you like it. Here is the Third Chapter I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Chapter 3 - Awakening  
  
Inuyasha woke to find Kagome sitting over him. He was drenched in sweat. Kagome looked at him very concerned. And before she knew what had happened Inuyasha was clinging to her like he would never see her again. He held her so tight that she couldn't breathe.  
  
"Inu.Inu.yash.aaa!" She managed to squeak out with as much effort as possible.  
  
"Oh, gomen." Inuyasha had a crimson colour spread across his cheeks.  
  
"Inuyasha?! Are you alright?" Kagome was really worried. Inuyasha had never hugged her before. What was wrong with him anyways.  
  
"Feh. Why wouldn't I be?! You stupid wench what are you staring at?!" *She looks so beautiful with the fire light behind her like that. What I am I saying this is KAGOME!! She is my shard detector that is all. We are on a quest and that's it. But what is this feeling? Why do I have to be so mean to her all the time? I wish, whatever this feeling is that it would never leave.*  
  
Kagome ignored Inuyasha's statement about her being a wench. She was use to it. Normally she would have "sat" him, but she was still in shock that Inuyasha had hugged her.  
  
Once Inuyasha had calmed down and Kagome was sure that Inuyasha was okay, she went back to bed. Inuyasha sat up and watched her sleep all night. Afraid that if he slept that his nightmare would become reality.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Few days later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome awoke early with the rest of the gang to set out to find more pieces to the incomplete Shikon no Tama. Inuyasha normally ready and willing to set out to find more shards so he can become a full youkai. But not today Kagome and Sango literally had to drag Inuyasha out of Kaede's hut. Everyone was really worried about him. He had been acting really weird lately. He looked like he hadn't slept in days and he hadn't eaten much either. On a normal day Inuyasha would wake everyone up at day break and insist that Kagome stay so they can look, but he keeps telling her that is not safe here and she should go home.  
  
AN: I am going to write more this weekend. And hopefully have up to chapter 8 or 9 by the end of next week. So review give me your thoughts. Hope you enjoyed. Bethann 


	4. Monk's Right

AN: Hey back again. Hope you all enjoy.  
  
"KAGOME, GET BACK!!!" Kagome can hear Inuyasha howling at her. She saw that the demon that they where fighting tail was flying at her. Before she could react she came in contact with her ribs and had her flying in to a tree.  
  
Inuyasha screamed for her, "KAGOME!!" He was not happy when he received no answer. His Tetsigai had made a deep cut through the demon. It fell to the ground dead. Inuyasha instantly ran to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, are you alright!" She had just than started to regain consciousness.  
  
"Ya. I think so." The young girl was now rubbing her pounding head.  
  
"You stupid girl. I told you, you shouldn't have come."  
  
"But you need me." She was a little hurt that Inuyasha still thought she shouldn't have come. "We should probably get the shards for "that" before it starts to pull its self back together."  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"One in the right shoulder, one in the left thigh, and one in its neck."  
  
Inuyasha quickly recovered the shards and Kagome purified them. He was kind of skeptical about Kagome walking, and insisted on carrying her.  
  
"Inuyasha, I am fine I promise." He wasn't listening. He picked her up and started running towards Kaede's hut.  
  
"Inuyasha, will you put me down. It's just a couple of bumps and bruises."  
  
"No I will not put you down. You are not going to walk all the way back."  
  
Kagome gave up. It was obviously a losing battle. By the time they had reached Kaede's place Kagome was asleep on Inuyasha back. Inuyasha carefully set her down in her sleeping bag and covered her up. When, Miroku and Sango finally caught up and Sango immediately went to bed. Miroku was watching Inuyasha watch Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Are you feeling alright? You have been acting really weird lately."  
  
"What's it to you Monk!" "I was just worried is all."  
  
"Ya, well it's none of your business, Lecher."  
  
"Gomen, I just think you should get some sleep. You haven't slept in almost a week."  
  
"Whatever." Before Inuyasha could say another word the lecherous Monk was asleep.  
  
*That stupid Monk doesn't know what he's talking about. There's nothing wrong with me. I just don't need any sleep.* But the hanyou was wrong before he knew it he's eyes were slowing drooping and he drifted into a deep and peaceful slumber. 


	5. Taken

A/N: Hey thanks to everyone that reviewed. That makes me very very happy so here are three chapters instead of two.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Taken  
  
"Inuyasha!! Wake up!!" He slowly opened his eyes to find Sango standing over him extremely upset about something.  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
"Kagome is missing! Someone took her last night."  
  
"Kuso!"  
  
Inuyasha got up very quickly and started to sniff around for a sign of Kagome's scent. *Damn it. Of all the times to fall asleep. That stupid wench is always getting herself caught. What was she thinking letting herself get kidnapped again? Baka. I smell a familiar scent, but I can't remember who it is. It defiantly isn't Kagome's, Gods who was it.* Inuyasha was deep in thought when Miroku came up behind him.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha almost jumped out of his skin.  
  
"WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS ARE YOU THINKING YOU STUPID MONK!!! You don't just sneak up on people like that." Inuyasha was blaring at Miroku like he was 4 miles away.  
  
"Gomen, Inuyasha. I didn't think that anyone could sneak up on you."  
  
Inuyasha wasn't listening he figured out who the smell belonged to.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you liste."  
  
"I know who it is."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I have a nose don't I. I know how to use it you Baka."  
  
"Oh.." Miroku, now running to Sango to tell her that Inuyasha knew who it was.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile With Kagome*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome woke up in a kind of cave looking place. What ever hit her last night it hit her hard. She sat up and then realized the error of her decision. Her head was pounding and she closed her eyes and held her head in hopes that where ever she was it would stop spinning. As soon as she could she straight again she stood up.  
  
"Finally, I thought you would never wake up."  
  
"Where am I?" Kagome was still a little dazed and confused. Her vision still wasn't quite in focus yet and she could still sense three jewel shards.  
  
"Somewhere safe." The voice said again.  
  
"Who are you?" Kagome knew the voice just couldn't quite put a face to it.  
  
"Kagome, am hurt you don't remember." He walked out of the shadow where he was standing and...  
  
"KOGA!!"  
  
"What would Koga want with Kagome?" Sango was a little shocked that Koga would come anywhere near Kagome with Inuyasha close by.  
  
"You know Koga has always had a thing for Kagome." Miroku was trying to "comfort" Sango, but it didn't go over to well.  
  
~SMACK~  
  
"HANTI!!!"  
  
Miroku was lying on the ground with an extra large bump on his head. (One would think that he would either get the picture or have a constant concussion.)  
  
A/N: End of chapter 5. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. R&R. Bethann 


	6. No Moon

Chapter 6  
  
No Moon  
  
Sango and Miroku where to busy arguing to realize that Inuyasha left to find Kagome.  
  
"Do you think that he will find her?" Sango asked a little worried not only for the hanyou, but for her best friend as well.  
  
"Yes, I do." Miroku replied trying to make the beautiful girl standing next to him feel better. He placed his hand on her should in a groping way. Sango tensed up a little waiting for his wondering hands to move, but they didn't. *Maybe he is okay.* *I can't believe that she hasn't hit me yet.* They both just stood there enjoying each others company.  
  
While Inuyasha was following the scent of the girl from the future he was thinking about what he was going to do to Koga when he got his hands on him. *I'm going to rip him to shreds. No I'll torture him and kill him slow. He is going to die for taking my woman. Wait, what am I saying? She is my Shard Detector that's all. Wait, what do I mean MY shard detector. She just finds the shards, that's all. But if she is hurt I'll rip his head off.* Inuyasha kept going like this until the night came. And he realized that it was the night of the no moon.  
  
"Damn it. I can't keep my pace with this weak body." *This really pisses off that when the girl that I lo... What when KAGOME is endanger I can't help her because I can't even smell her scent anymore.* Inuyasha knew that it was hopeless to even try to find her tonight. So he jumped into a tree and went to sleep until morning.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*With Kagome and Koga*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What are you doing? Inuyasha is going to kill you when he gets here!"  
  
"Yes well your beloved Inuyasha isn't going to be here any time soon now is he. Did you forget that tonight there is no moon. Inuyasha is nothing but a weak human now."  
  
Kagome was going mad now. Koga was right Inuyasha couldn't find her while he was human and Koga knew it so he took advantage of the situation. He walked over to the frighten girl that was tugging at her ropes that was put cuts on her wrists. She had been pulling at them all day. Koga was getting tried of carrying her because she was struggling too much. So they stopped for a minute.  
  
"Girl if you don't stop moving I WILL hit you!" His voice was very forceful and he meant it to and Kagome knew it. But she couldn't stop herself. She tried to run and Koga grabbed her by the arm and hit her hard across the back of her head. Kagome feel limp to the ground. He picked her up and ran to his temporary boss. 


	7. Koga's Boss

Chapter 7  
  
Koga's Boss  
Inuyasha woke at day break and his demonic blood was coming back. He jumped down and began to run off towards Kagome's scent, to the Western Lands. Thoughts still flooded his mind. *Kagome don't worry am coming for you. I promised to protect you and I won't give up now.*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Koga and Kagome*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Koga threw the girl on the cold ground as he walked towards his boss.  
  
"Here is the girl now give me what you promised." Koga was ready to leave he really didn't want to be here if Inuyasha showed up.  
  
"You hit the girl, did you?" A low cruel voice came from the shadows.  
  
"Yes. You can't believe how annoying she is. I don't know why Inuyasha likes her so much or why you want her."  
  
"I gave you strict orders not to hit her."  
  
"She wouldn't shut up and she was slowing me down with all the kicking and hitting she was doing."  
  
"Well, I think you should be hit as well." Koga saw his boss walk out of the shadows and raise his hand. As he brought it down and smacked Koga across the face. Koga got up and saw Shessoumaru looking at him. "Here is your shard now go get out."  
  
Koga walked out rubbing his cheek. Shessoumaru pick up the limp Kagome and carried her into a bedroom and set her down on the feather soft pillow.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Inuyasha*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He ran faster in hopes that he would catch up when he ran into Koga, literally. They both fell backwards, but Inuyasha got up first. He held Koga down to the ground with his foot on his neck.  
  
"WHERE IS KAGOME?!!!" Inuyasha growled and as if he said it with his teeth clinched together.  
  
"She is wi..th.. Sh.sh.ess.ss..oum..ar..uuu." Koga managed to chock out because Inuyasha was stepping on his vocal cords.  
  
"What was in it if you?"  
  
"He ga..ve.me..a ..sh.ard.for.. the.cap.ture..of.Ka..gooo..meee."  
  
"Give it! NOW!!!"  
  
Koga reach in a little bag hanging on his belt, reached out and placed it in Inuyasha's hand. "Thanks." Before Koga could stand Inuyasha was gone.  
  
*Shessoumaru?! What does he want with Kagome? Shessoumaru is going to get it for this one. I'll deal with Koga later.* Even with as fast as Inuyasha was going he was still a good day and a half maybe two from the Western Lands.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. I'll try to update soon. R&R. Bethann 


	8. The Little Girl and Mixed Feelings

A/N: Hey sorry it has been so long I have been really busy with school lately. I hope you like this chapter. I promise that the story will pick up eventually. After all this is my first fic.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Kagome*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Kagome awoke with a splitting headache. She refused to open her eyes in fear that the intense pain in her head would increase. *Koga is so dead for hitting me! Inuyasha is going to kill him.* She felt around to see where she was and she suddenly realized that she was in a really soft and comfortable place. She was covered with something fluffy and was really warm. She opened her eyes more out of curiosity than anything else. She was right about the headache though. Kagome felt so bad she almost fell backwards when she sat up. But when she did, she noticed someone in the room.  
  
"Hey there, Little One. Who are you?" Kagome saw a little girl sitting at the end of the bed she was lying on.  
  
"I am Rin." The little girl replied "are you going to be my mother?"  
  
Kagome was extremely stunned. *Her mother!? I don't even know where I am. Ya, I feel sorry for the little girl, but her MOTHER.* Kagome decided it was best to follow along.  
  
"Yes, I am going to be your mother." Rin smile like there was no tomorrow. She finally has a mom. Shessy was right; she was going to like Kagome.  
  
Just about then Shessoumaru opened the door to the room. "Kagome, nice to see you again." He had a lot of sarcasm in his voice but it was still in a nice manor.  
  
"Shessoumaru. So you just take people from their camp sites and make them mothers. How nice."  
  
"Rin, will you leave Kagome and me alone please?"  
  
"Of course Shessy. Rin always does as Shessy asks."  
  
After Rin leaves Shessoumaru goes over and sits next to Kagome. He picks up a rag from the side table and places it on her now raised cheek bone. He dabbed her face a couple of times and rinsed the rag in the water. Kagome notices that the water had turned red. She put her hand to her face and felt that there was a cut on her face.  
  
"Ohh.Now Koga is really going to die."  
  
"Really who is going to kill Koga, that half-witted brother of mine?  
  
"Possibly!" Kagome had a detremed sound in her voice. She knew that Inuyasha would come for her.  
  
"I don't think so. He couldn't even stop Koga from getting you, now did he?"  
  
Kagome looked away. She knew that Shessoumaru was right. *Inuyasha didn't stop Koga from capturing me. What am I going to do? I couldn't stay here and been that poor girls mother forever. What about Inuyasha? I love him. I think I do anyways. But if he doesn't come and save me I don't know what to do.*  
  
A/N: Hey I know that my chapters are short and I am really tiring to make them longer but its really hard. I will try to update as soon as possible but until then R&R. Bethann 


End file.
